Ding Dong Kaboom
by Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi
Summary: Crossover with the Disgaea series. What happens when Master Cyclonis gets pranked.


_**Ding-Dong-Kaboom!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks and I definitely do not own any characters from the Disgaea games; especially these three that will appear in this story. If you guys don't know what Disgaea is, please look it up or buy the games. Your choice.

* * *

If one normal human tries to immerse oneself into the study of the Netherworld, including its demon inhabitants and Overlords, one will lose one's sanity. This is a warning to those who are most likely reading this story.

…

For those who didn't comply, let's start with the basics. For every world, there is a dark place where only the bravest can go. This place is called the Netherworld and is populated by demons; the demons here can be arranged from multiple types of evil, except for those of the delinquent (demons that do good) type. And even though they thrived in the Netherworld, demons can sometimes go to the human world to do evil deeds and other duties that they do in their long lifetime.

Of course, there are few exceptions to the rule of both Human world and Netherworld. The world we're talking about does have a Netherworld, but due to a war and no Overlord to rule it, it had gone into a desolate place where only someone of strong spirit can only survive for a few days. Most of the demons there flee to the counterpart of the Netherworld, the human world where most people have named Atmos; a world of mountainous kingdoms protected by the righteous people and have a few problems of their own. There, the demons settled on a small terra and made a living by doing what they wanted to do.

Of course, the story I'm going to tell you about isn't how the demons went to this human world or the adventures following afterwards. This story is a side-part that involves a star, a ruler, and a prank gone wrong.

* * *

Zip!

"Axel…"

Zip! Zip!

"I know you've been bored for the past few weeks and the only thing you've been doing on the show is talking to famous demons…"

Zip! Zip! Zip!

"But do you _**really**_ need to do a Ding-Dong-Ditch on this person?! Out of all the things that they said to avoid in this place, this person is out of the top five!"

'For someone who didn't want to be caught, the Director seemed to have a funny way of showing it.' Axel, the Dark Hero, thought, as he did his sneaky ninja moves like he did in "Attack of the Space Defenders". He and his two companions, Director and Zommie the camerama- I mean, camera-zombie, were sneaking around the terra called Cyclonia, looking for the leader called Cyclonis. For Axel, he was showing no fear, because in his mind, this was going to be the greatest prank ever pulled in the entire history of demon pranks. And so far, there was no sign of guards or any traps that might stop the Dark Hero on his important mission.

And that was to prank the one they called Master Cyclonis.

"Come on, director! What harm could it be?" Axel asked, being baseless optimistic about this. "Besides, I prank demon overlords before. What's wrong with pranking a human one?"

The director slapped his face before quietly yelling, "Axel, baby, I heard terribly things about this Cyclonis person. This guy even makes Overlord Alexander tremble." The demon star rolled his eye at the statement; everyone knew that "evil" demon overlords are just a myth. So, if any human overlords are just the same, then there was no problem.

"Come on, this is just a simple prank. No, this is my crowning achievement to my stardom! All my fans will freak if I ding-dong-ditched this Overlord. But why stop there, I have a little surprised for whoever this is and- Hey, we're here! Zommie, may I have your camera now?"

The trio was in front of steel door, with surprise, no guard guarding it. The zombie handed Axel his camera, as the Dark Hero started to set it up in a hidden place that had the best camera-angle and wouldn't be seen by anyone else. Meanwhile, the director was thinking how to convince his favorite actor from whatever punishment this overlord was going to give if they were discovered. He tried talking some sense, so there was one last resort.

Begging.

The pudgy, demon director got onto his knees, clamped his hands, and cried, "Please! Axel! Don't do this! You have fame, fortune, and a thousand billion fan girls in all the Netherworlds! Please don't waste your life, (and probably my life as well), on this ding-dong-ditch! PLEASEEEEEE!!"

Even though his pleads were a little convincing, Axel just ignored the director's words. He was too busy imagining the glory he was going to get for pranking a human overlord and getting away with it before its army could hurt him. All the interviews he was going to get from traveling to another dump of a world to humiliate an evil genius on live demon TV. Who wouldn't past up an opportunity like that?!

After placing the camera in hidden place, the Dark Hero turned to the director and camera-zombie and said, "Okay, I'm ready. Now, give me the count-down, Director!" Seeing that his star was too into his character to listen to reason, the stout demon decided to follow his act. As for the Zommie, he was crying that his favorite camera was going to be sacrifice for the greater good of demon entertainment.

As the director signaled down to action, Axel was getting ready to perform his biggest prank yet. Once the countdown was over, he yelled, "Hello Netherworld! I'm Axel, the Dark Hero, here in the newly discovered world of Atmos! I'm here today to add another victim to my Ding-Dong-Ditch record. But instead of the usual ditching, I'm leaving a little gift," He held up a box with pink gift-wrapping and a purple bow, "For this so-called ruler of this world. So, my fans, sit back, relax, and watch." He knocked on the door and waited.

… Nothing.

The demon star frowned and knocked harder.

… Still nothing.

He started to knock louder to the point where it was banging until he heard someone called, "I'm coming! And you better make this important." That was the cue for one three to leave as they zipped down to where they entered the citadel. After they left, the door opened to reveal what all of Atmos feared, Master Cyclonis.

"… Okay, where's the idiot Talon who decided to bother me during another one of my evil schemes?" the empress said as she looked for that idiot minion. The only thing she saw was a present, with her name on it; it was strange because her birthday was only eight months away.

She picked it up and stared at the package. There were some pros and cons to getting a mysterious package. A pro was that there was a secret admirer in her mists… Or was it a con? She shrugged at that thought and figured it would hurt to open it; what was the worst that could happen? Her question was answered in one pull of the ribbon.

_**KABOOM!!**_

The walls and ceiling were approximately damaged from the explosion, as blackened metal fell down. The floor was scorned with marks from the heat and the door frame was blown off. The worst was Cyclonis, who was black with soot and her hair was in afro style; it probably looked good on her.

'Someone is going to pay for this," she thought, before grabbing a piece of paper that floated down in front of her. '… And I know who.'

* * *

In the slums of Cyclonia, the poor noticed three strange figures running in the streets. They looked like a rock star wannabe, a stout director, and a person wearing a green suit; at least they got two out of three right. Wondering what the trio was doing, the population did what they would normally do in situations like these,

Keep quiet, continuing walking, and/or ignore it.

Once the group was at a safe distance, Axel yelled, "Yea! I'm the Prank Master! Let's just check on how our victim is doing, shall we?" He took out a telescope and pointed it at the citadel. But when he looked through it, the demon's face paled as he asked, "Hey, director... Is it a bad sign that someone is pointing a bow and arrow at us?"

The director looked at him and answered, "Yes, it is really bad. Why do you ask?"

"Because there seems to be someone pointing an arrow at us from… I don't know. It's like where we were at." said the Dark Hero, as he continued to stare through the telescope. Indeed, what he was seeing was a girl using a bow and arrow and pointing it at the group. Well, the place where she was standing was so high that she could have been pointing at anyone. Anyway, she let go of the string, causing the arrow to sped at the trio at immerse speed. Axel flinch into a scared position as the arrow almost nearly hit his foot.

After a second of retaining shock, the demon star went back to normal and stared the arrow; there was a letter attached to it, probably from one of his fans. 'That was nice of them,' he thought, before picking it up and reading it. Unfortunately, it wasn't a fan letter as his face paled while reading it.

_Dear "Dark Hero" Axel,_

_After receiving your prank, I have to say that it wasn't half-bad. But that would be kidding myself. In other words, if you ever come to Cyclonia again, I will let my guards find you and rip out the internal organs than make up your miniscule body._

_Sign,_

_Master Cyclonis_

"… Wow, that overlord didn't like your gift," said the Director, as he and Zommie read over Axel's shoulder. The camera-zombie only wept tears; he left his favorite camera back on the terra. Well, this trip was a disaster, but the pudgy demon then exclaimed, "Hey, I think there's more."

The Dark Hero blinked, before reading the extra, "P.S…." Suddenly, he saw a sliver of a crystal, glowing more brightly than it was before. The three didn't know why an evil overlord would give them a crystal until…

_**KABOOM!!**_

Master Cyclonis watched from the balcony as a big explosion cloud rose from where she thought her prankster was. Revenge was too sweet.

* * *

On the Demon Refuge Terra, all the demons were watching the Netherworld news in their own houses or local pubs. They had heard that some idiot tried to prank Cyclonis and everyone wanted to see if he was successful or not. As all demons rushed to their nearest TV, the logo for the NWN came on and Usagi-san, the newscaster demon bunny, began to speak.

"Now, it's time for the news! In Demon Gossip today, we have heard that the Dark Hero Axel have gone to the newly discovered human world of Atmos and try to prank Mater Cyclonis-Wait, this just in, the Dark Hero did prank the overlord. But after escaping the citadel, there was an explosion, causing him, his director, and cameraman to expel into probably space. Now, we'll take a few moments to honor the Dark Hero and his horrendous acts of evil… Now, let's go Sammy on his report on how the stocks in Item World are doing."

"…" said Pleinair, as she held up a picture of Axel with a black ribbon on top. The demons watching the broadcast began to talk about how brave the Dark Hero, Cyclonis, and the incident today. While talking, they didn't notice two Prinnies, penguin demons with pegged legs and a **HUGE **debt, conversing secretly.

"Boy, that Cyclonis is one scary bitch, dood."

"Yea, dood!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Startosphere,

"Axel…"

"Yes, Director?"

"Next time you want to ding-dong-ditch an overlord with an exploded present, let this incident burn into your cranium."

* * *

For all you peeps out there, this is my one-shot crossover fic of Disgaea with Storm Hawks. For those who don't know what Disgaea, it's a video game RPG series that has to do with demons… Lots and lots of demon comedy goodness.

Anyway, to me, Storm Hawks can go with a lot of other series, but there is only a small percentage I've seen and some of them are good. So, I'm thinking of creating a C2 community to Crossover fics and Earth to Atmos/Atmos to Earth fics. Most people can see I put up a poll on my profile because I don't know how to run one. But the idea was nice though.

First off, I don't own Disgaea, Storm Hawks, or anything else you notice familiar in this fic. I do own the idea prank though. Poor Axel… To experience first-hand Cyclonis' crazy punishments.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
